U.S. Pat. No. 6,398,086 ('086 patent), which was filed on Jan. 11, 2001, and is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety, discloses racks for supporting apparel accessories such as ties, belts, and scarfs. The racks disclosed in the '086 patent are a single integrated piece formed from injection molded thermosetting plastic. Furthermore, the steps of the racks of the '086 patent are stationary. Still further, for the implementations of the racks of the '086 patent having a downwardly divergent set of steps at the base of the rack, the set of steps are connected by a bridge and horizontal base.